


How do You Love Somebody?

by SandHopper



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandHopper/pseuds/SandHopper
Summary: Two strangers to love become familiar with each other.





	How do You Love Somebody?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof uhhhhhh, I just wanted to get something out for Valentine's Day. I am planning a second chapter to this, which will provide more of an explanation (it could serve as a prologue, I suppose). Enjoy!

On one hand, Kyoko is a cold, quiet detective whose poker face is almost as good as Celeste's.

On the other hand, Makoto is an optimist, and he doesn't give up easily.

It wasn't that they didn't want to love, they just weren't sure how to. Where do your hands go? What if they're in a bad mood? Everything felt unnatural.

That special day in mid-February was coming up quickly, too quickly. Makoto often found himself waking up in the middle of the night and walking in empty, pointless circles around his home. Kyoko couldn't even fall asleep in the first place.

Though a foreign feeling, Makoto didn't take long to realize that he was in love with her. He hated shoving his feelings down, but he had a fear of externalizing these new, specific ones.

Kyoko overworked herself to avoid confrontation. She could talk to Makoto, but not to herself. Eye contact was always easy for her, although she couldn't help but shift them when they met with Makoto's.

...

  
He knew she was probably busy with work, and the last thing he wanted was to distract her or mess her up in any way. Surely, one night wouldn't really hurt, would it?

He started typing up a text, asking if she had any plans for the fourteenth. Something simple, direct, not too complicated.

_Kyoko_

_Hey! I was wondering if you had any plans for the 14th, if not, I'd really like to spend_

He deleted the whole text. That's not right.

_Kyoko_

_Hey, wanna hang out thursday? If your not busy, of course._

That's worse.

Makoto, clueless in love.

He exited the message page and scrolled down through his contacts to find his best friend, Sayaka Maizono. She had to have at least a little more experience than him. After all, being one of pop culture's biggest stars, she probably got hundreds, if not thousands of fan letters a day.

And, of course, Makoto had already told her a little bit about his feelings for Kyoko.

Two rings, and she picks up.

"Hey Makoto?" She sounded tired. "Why're you calling so late?"

"Late?" He checked his clock. "It's just past 9:30..."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not in the country right now. On tour, ya know?"

"What? We saw each other this past weekend!"

"Duty calls. Anyways, what do you need?"

"Right...so, Valentine's day is coming up,"

"Sorry, Makoto, I have a boyfriend."

"Wha- You know that's not where I was going! Don't even joke about that!"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. Like psychics do. You know I can read your mind through the phone, right? Even though I'm on another continent?"

"..."

"Nothing? Fine. You're planning on asking out Kirigiri, right?"

"Well, of course I am!"

Sayaka chuckled. "Psychic..."

"But I need your help. How...how do I...love somebody?"

There was a short pause.

"How do you love somebody? Hmm...why don't you just show her what she means to you?"

"Show...huh? How do I do that?"

"Gee, I don't know, ask her out?"

"Wow, thanks, Sayaka..." he mumbled sarcastically. "Can you give me any actual advice?"

"I did, dumbass. Show her how much she means to you!"

"What do I do?"

"That's for you to figure out. I need to go, gotta get my twenty hours of beauty sleep."

"I have to figure it out? Sayaka, I don't know how!"

"Bye Makoto!"

_Beep._

What was he supposed to do now? No direction whatsoever, but he just knew that he needed to do this.

He retyped his text and hovered his finger over send. After thirty seconds probably, he finally hit it and threw his phone across the room. There was no way he'd check the response that night.

Still, the thought of seeing Kyoko made him smile.

In the event that she accepted the invitation, he knew he would have to buy her gifts for the occasion. There was a cute black and white bear plushie at the new store across town, and he'd need flowers...

...

She wanted to scream, to vomit, do something. There were no clues to this case that could be useful in any way, but she wouldn't let them get away with it.

She thought that work would make her left emotional, take her mind off her feelings, but...it wouldn't. If anything, she was more stressed than before. Hopefully there wouldn't be some huge Valentine's day murder spree like in that one novel. Or was it a movie?

She couldn't focus. She hated losing her cool, so she neatly folded the stack of papers in her hands and turned her attention to her bedroom. Sleep would do her some good right now.

She collapsed onto the mattress, disappointed in herself. Of course, it wouldn't be the first case that she just couldn't crack, but it was getting on her nerves. She was supposed to be the Ultimate Detective, after all.

It wasn't worth crying over. After rolling over to turn off the dim lamp by her bedside, she carefully removed her gloves and placed them beside her phone. As she did, the screen lit up with a message notification.

_Makoto Naegi_

_Hey Kyoko! I know this might seem a little weird to do over text, but I wasn't sure how else to do it._  
_This Thursday is Valentine's Day, and you probably have plans, but if you don't, would you consider going somewhere with me? Again, I shouldn't have done this over text, and it's okay if your busy, but I've just really liked you for a really long time._

...that was it.

Something seemed out of place. And no, it wasn't his grammatical error.

Years of detective work sharpened her senses. Intuition. Makoto wasn't one who would text something important like this, he would say it to her face. What if he got into an accident? He could be hurt, but then why would he make this offer? Is it his final wish? Is he on his deathbed, and needs comfort in the form of human contact?

You're sleep deprived, Kyoko.

She shouldn't type anything. Sure, it'd be rude to leave him knowing that she read the message and didn't respond, but what if she said something stupid in place of nothing? She could hurt his feelings, on top of him being fatally injured...

Go to bed.

She took a deep breath. It wasn't like she was drunk or anything, just a little tired. Makoto was probably waiting for a response as she sat there, so what else could she do?

She typed out her exact feelings ever so carefully, not hesitating to hit send and flop down back on her back.

_Makoto Naegi_

_I'm in love with your dumbass._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Remember, a second chapter will come in the near future, explaining what happens here. Happy Valentine's Day (even though I'm posting this half an hour to midnight in my time zone)!


End file.
